1. Field
Example embodiments relate to display packages, blanks for forming a trap seal card and/or blanks for forming a display box.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display packages for electronic vapor devices are typically displayed on racks that accommodate display packages having a set maximum length and a set maximum width, placing constraints of the size of the display packages. Electronic vapor devices are generally packaged to include at least a cartomizer, a battery section and a universal serial bus (USB) charger. Features (e.g., smell and taste) of the cartomizer can be sensitive to external factors. In certain instances, it is desirable that the display packaging allow some, or all, items of the electronic vapor device to be visible to a consumer from outside of the display packaging, and/or allow easy access to some of the items. All of these factors must be taken into consideration when manufacturing the display packages, for electronic vapor devices, having size constraints.